Dans le métro
by Girafe13
Summary: VERSION 2 ONLINE! Je n'ai RIEN demandé à la Vie, et pour autant que je sache, je n'ai rien fat à personne...Alors, pourquoi moi? Venez jeter un coup d'oeil!
1. Version 1

**Petit OS qui m'est venu en tête, comme ça, sans raison apparente aucune. Pour votre seul plaisir!**

**Emjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Tous les persos sont à JKR mais Erica est venue de mon esprit tordu à moi- Hum. Bref. Je vous laisse lire. **

---

Le métro.

Quel passe-temps merveilleux.

Pour moins de 2$, je peux m'asseoir tranquillement, faire la rame jusqu'au bout, puis revenir en sens inverse, et toujours, j'ai une anecdote à conter. Soit sur des gens étranges, comme une fois j'ai vu un homme qui s'était couchée en plein milieu de l'allée…Et les gens l'avait laissé faire. Ou bien une femme qui était entrée en riant toute seule de manière assez hystérique et un vieux monsieur lui avait donné 5$ pour qu'elle arrête…Bref, cet endroit regorge de petites tranches de vie qui me font oublier la mienne, pathétique et sans éclats.

Je sais, je n'ai aucune vie. Mais bon, faut bien la passer d'une façon ou d'une autre, n'est-ce pas?

Alors, ce matin là, j'attendais tranquillement la première rame de métro, un jeune et grand homme roux se plante à côté de moi, nerveux, et me dit, comme ça, tout de go:

-Hey…T'es une fille!

Je regarde autour de moi, pensant qu'il ne s'adressait pas à moi. Mais la vie se plait à me jouer de bien vilains tours et je constatai avec désarroi que c'était bien à moi que le jeune roux posait la question existentielle de sa pauvre vie. Je me retourne et je croise son regard.

Merde! Mais j'ai rien demandé à personne, moi! :

Il est là et me regarde avec des yeux suppliants de chien battu. Pour un peu, il sortait sa langue pour la laisser pendre. Je le dévisage en réprimant une furieuse envie de rire.

Ça n'aurait pas été correct.

Non?

Et bien trop tard. J'ai éclaté dans sa figure.

Pendant que je me tord de rire, il m'observe, ne sachant pas quoi faire en face d'une folle qui lui rie au nez. Après une lutte intérieure qui parut ardue, il décide de sourire. Un peu. Il a quand même l'air vraiment déprimé le pauvre et soudain, je me dis qu'il faudrait bien que j'arrête de rire. Il a l'air d'apprécier.

Bon. À votre service, monsieur. Et, le plus naturellement du monde, je dis:

-Oui, en effet, vous avez de très bons yeux.

Il grogne un peu.

-Désolé, je ne savait pas trop comment aborder la question… En fait, j'aurais besoin d'aide…

Il rougit (et ça jure énormément avec ses cheveux, j'en ai mal aux yeux) et il me chuchote:

-Elle s'apelle Angela.

Allô? Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'une psy? Pour un peu, je m'en irais… Mais encore une fois, il me regarde avec un air de chien perdu et, (Seigneur! J'ai honte de l'avouer) je craque.

-Ha bon? Elle est jolie?

Son visage s'illumine

-Ho oui, très belle même. Mais je crois…

Il se tasse sur lui même. Merde, cet homme a besoin d'aide. Et qui s'est trouvé sur son chemin?

Moi, bien sur.

Va vraiment falloir que j'ai une discussion sérieuse avec et Monsieur Destin et Madame Coup du Sort.

Bref.

Il me regarde dans les yeux, prends son courage à deux mains et déclare:

- On sort ensemble et tout va bien. Pour la St-Valentin, je lui ai donné des fleurs

_(Classique, le mec)_

-…Et je lui ai donné des billets pour un groupe qu'elle aime

_(Ça gagne à tous les coups)_

-…Et tout va bien depuis. Mais le problème c'est que…

_(Et voilà, il va me sortir qu'elle embrasse mal, ou un truc du gen…)_

-J'embrasse pas très bien…

_(Qu...QUOI?! )_

Les derniers mots de sa phrase sortent avec difficultée de sa bouche.

Je le jauge sans rien dire, pensant qu'il blague. Mais non, il est très sérieux, M.j'embrasse-pas-très-bien.

Je pousse un soupir:

-Et pourquoi tu lui en parle pas?

-Ben… C'est gênant…

-Mouais bon. Et pourquoi tu viens me voir pour _m'_en parler, à une parfaite inconnue dont tu ne sais même pas le nom?

-Moi, je m'apelle Fred. Et toi?

Je soupire.

- Erica.

Il me sourit et fait:

-Erica, tu peux bien m'aider?

_Dis non! Dis non! Dis non! Dis non! Dis non!_

-Ouais, d'accord.

Et alors qu'une alarme sonne dans ma tête (_mais trop tard ma pauvre cocotte!, ricane Mme. Coup Du Sort._), il s'approche dangeureusement et sans un mot de plus, il m'embrasse.

Et il a menti.

Il embrasse comme un dieu.

Je n'ai pas le temps de dire ouf (ça aurait été très malaisé, avec sa langue dans ma bouche quand j'y repense) qu'il se détache de moi, et me sourit d'un air que je reconnu tout de suite.

Il m'avait eu.

Il m'avait eu avec ses faux airs de chiens battus et sa fausse histoire de romance.

J'avais envie de le frapper.

Tiens, il est juste à côté de moi…Pourquoi pas?

Je lui décoche une taloche magistrale et tout ce qu'il trouve à faire, c'est de rire.

_(Il a un joli rire.)_

_(Merde, je n'ai vraiment AUCUNE volonté! )_

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça?

Il rit toujours. Soudain, je vois double. Un sosie parfait de Fred viens d'apparaitre à ses côtés, me regardant d'un air expériementé:

-Ouais, vraiment jolie…Je t'accorde le maximum de points, mon cher frère!

-Merci beaucoup, George! Je te rapelle que je mène 8 à 5, alors, si tu veux te reprendre…

Mon cerveau n'assimile plus rien. Puis, la rame de métro arrive. Comme dans un rêve, je les voit se diriger vers elle et puis, quand les portes se referme, Fred me lance:

-Tu goûte le chocolat chaud! Et je suis désolé si je t'ai offensée!

La rame repart et je les voit, riant comme des fous. En ayant toute fois un petit regard désolé pour ma pauvre personne.

_(Un concours, ce n'était qu'un conco…)_

Je n'ai que le temps de voir la rame de métro s'engoufrer dans le tunnel avant de me jurer tout bas de ne plus jamais au grand jamais prendre le métro quand ce n'est pas nécessaire.

* * *

John aimait que ses trajets soient calmes et reposants. Il serait prêt à tout pour cela.

Même de donner un billet de 5$ aux jumeaux qui ne peuvent s'arrêter de rire devant lui.

**Alors? Je sais que la fin laisse à désirer, mais bon... Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Reviews please =p c'est ma seule façon de savoir si j'écris dans le vide ou pas. Merci encore!**


	2. Version 2

**Alors, voilà, j'avais envie de faire le plus de versions possibles, alors...Voici la version numéro deux! J'espère que vous allez aimé, sinon, allez lire la version numéro trois, et si vous croyiez que les trois sont mauvaises...Hum, j'espère de tout coeur qu'on en arrivera pas là xD Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me dire laquelle vous avez le mieux aimé dans votre review!**

**Bizess, Audreyy**

***

Ma mère va se remarier.

Ou devrais-je dire re re re re re re marier. Mardi prochain.

Bref, une vraie girouette. Et elle choisit ses époux de plus en plus bizarres. Comme le petit dernier, quand elle me l'a présenté, il portait un imperméable jaune canari avec en dessous… Un habit de ski. Et il faisait 25 degrés celsius dehors.

J'ai eu de la difficulté à ne pas rire.

En plus, il avait un drôle de nom. Ça sonnait comme…

Ha merde, pas moyen de se le rapeller.

-Excusez-moi mademoiselle, pouvez-vous m'indiquer comment me rendre à la station numéro 23, s'il-vous-plaît?

Je me retourne et je réponds au pauvre monsieur qui a l'air vraiment perdu. Il faut dire que dans le métro, tout le monde a l'air perdu.

Sauf peut-être moi.

(_Et non, qui a dit que j'étais prétentieuse?_)

Pour cause, je le prends à presque tous les jours pour aller étudier ou rien que pour le plaisir.

Je trouve ça intrigant voir des gens Perdus. Et je prends un malin plaisir à les envoyer n'importe où.

-Prenez à droite et ensuite à gauche, vous tombez directement dessus, que je lui réponds.

Bon, il faisait tellement pitié que je l'ai envoyé dans la bonne direction celui-là.

Bref, me voilà encore partie pour une journée aux études. Je me passionne pour la photographie et j'adore ça. Je replonge dans mon cahier de notes en attendant la prochaine rame, alors que le pauvre homme s'en va dans la direction que je lui ai indiqué quand soudain, un grand jeune homme roux s'approche et se plante juste à côté de moi.

_(Espace Vital à Erica, Espace Vital à Erica: nous avons un problème: intrus roux sur la gauche!)_

Je toussote et discrètement (enfin, je l'espère,) je fais un pas vers la droite.

Il fait un pas vers la gauche.

Merde.

Je recommence. Un pas vers la droite.

Il fait un pas vers la gauche.

_(Je ne dois pas lever les yeux, ho non je ne dois pas…)_

Mais c'est quoi son problème? À son tour de toussoter, comme si il voulait prendre la parole.

Et la rame qui n'arrive toujours pas… Monsieur Destin doit bien se marrer dans son coin!

-Hey…,fit-il, un peu maladroitement, tu es une fille!

…

J'hésite entre pleurer, m'enfuir ou rire.

_(Choix numéro un, deux ou trois? _

_L'oeuf! L'oeuf!_

_L'enveloppe! L'enveloppe!)_

Je lève la tête (_houlala, il est très grand!_) et j'accroche son regard. Il a l'airt plus désespéré que l'autre Perdu que je viens d'envoyer à la station numéro 23.

Et c'est vraiment quelque chose. Ses yeux bleu verts me regarde d'un air chien-triste-non-mais-tu-ne-peux-vraiment-pas-résister-à-ça-non?

Je peux à peine retenir mon fou rire quand je lui réponds:

-Oui, enfin, attendez que je vérifie…

J'empoigne mon colet, le tire, fait mine de regarder, puis je replace mon chandail.

-Oui, oui, j'en suis bien une, fis-je en prenant un air ébahi.

Il grogne un peu:

-Je suis désolé…En fait, j'aurais besoin de votre aide…

Il me lance un autre regard chien-triste-vous-connaissz-la-suite.

Allô? Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'une psy? Du magicien d'Oz? De…Du Père-Noël ou je ne sais quoi d'autre? (_ou plutôt de la Mère-Noël, mais oui, Erica, souviens toi! Tu es une fille, tu viens de vérifier!)_

Mais je sens que je fonds (_Merde, Madame Coup Du Sort doit y être pour quelque chose!_) et je lui réponds:

-Allez-y,je vous écoute.

Il me fais un pauvre petit sourire:

-Alors, voilà…Elle s'apelle Angela.

Je soupire. Je ne suis pas sortie du bois.

- Ha bon? Elle est jolie?

Son visage s'illumine:

-Ho oui, très belle même! Mais il y a que…

Il marmonne la suite tellement bas que je n'ai d'autre choix que de lui demander de répéter poliment:

-Hein?

Bref.

Il me regarde dans les yeux, prends son courage à deux mains et déclare:

- On sort ensemble et tout va bien. Pour la St-Valentin, je lui ai donné des fleurs

_(Classique, le mec)_

-…Et je lui ai donné des billets pour un groupe qu'elle aime

_(Ça gagne à tous les coups)_

-…Et tout va bien depuis. Mais le problème c'est que…

_(Et voilà, il va me sortir qu'elle embrasse mal, ou un truc du gen…)_

-J'embrasse pas très bien…

_(QUOI?! )_

Je le jauge sans rien dire, pensant qu'il blague. Mais non, il est très sérieux, M.j'embrasse-pas-très-bien.

Je pousse un soupir:

-Et pourquoi tu lui en parle pas?

-Ben… C'est gênant…

-Mouais bon. Et pourquoi tu viens me voir pour _m'_en parler, à une parfaite inconnue dont tu ne sais même pas le nom?

-Moi, je m'apelle Fred. Et toi?

Je soupire.

- Erica.

Il me sourit et fait:

-Erica, tu peux bien m'aider?

_Dis non! Dis non! Dis non! Dis non! Dis non!_

-Ouais, d'accord.

Et alors qu'une alarme sonne dans ma tête (_mais trop tard ma pauvre cocotte, ricane Mme. Coup Du Sort._), il s'approche dangeuresement et sans un mot de plus, il m'embrasse.

Et il a menti.

Il embrasse comme un dieu.

Je n'ai pas le temps de dire ouf (ça aurait été très malaisé, avec sa langue dans ma bouche quand j'y repense) qu'il se détache de moi, et me sourit d'un air que je reconnu tout de suite.

Il m'avait eu.

Il m'avait eu avec ses faux airs de chiens battus et sa fausse histoire de romance.

J'avais envie de le frapper.

Tiens, il est juste à côté de moi…Pourquoi pas?

Je lui décoche une taloche magistrale et tout ce qu'il trouve à faire, c'est de rire.

_(Il a un joli rire.)_

_(Merde, je n'ai vraiment AUCUNE volonté! )_

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça?!

-Ben…parce que tu m'a dit que tu pouvais m'aider!

-Pas dans ce sens là! Et je suppose qu'il n'y a aucune Angela?

Il arrête de rire (mais il sourit de plus belle) et me réponds d'un air entendu:

-Oui, il y a une Angela, mais on a rompu depuis quelques temps et…

Je lève les yeux aux ciel:

-Mais si tu voulais me draguer ou je sais pas moi! Avoir mon numéro, tu pouvais pas juste me le _demander_?

Il me regarde d'un air interdit. C'est alors que je vois double. Un sosie parfait de Fred viens d'apparaitre à ses côtés, me regardant d'un air expérimenté:

-Ouais, plutôt jolie…Je t'accorde le maximum des points, mon cher frère!

-Merci beaucoup, George! Je te rapelle que je mène 8 à 5, alors, si tu veux te reprendre…

-Ce…Ce n'était qu'un…Qu'un _concours_?, balbutiai-je. Et je suis la…La huitième…

Je crois que je vais me pèter une crise cardiaque. Je sens que je vais les faire passer sous les roues du métro, ces deux-là.

-Non, pas la huitième, la 5eme. Tu vois, plus elles sont jolies, plus on a de points, m'explique George.

-Alors? Sans rancune?, demanda Fred.

J'essaie de relativiser. Après tout, ce n'était pas si grave et puis… Et puis il embrassait vraiment bien… Une moitié de moi a vraiment envoe de les tuer mais l'autre…L'autre leur donne un avertissement:

-Enfin, d'accord, sans rancune, mais _attention_, si on se croise à nouveau un jour, je vous fait votre fête.

Les jumeaux se regardent:

-Mouais, Fred, on peut pas dire qu'elle est rancunière, non?

Fred grimace et soudain, quelque chose dans ma tête fait "tilt!"

Non.

Non, ça ne se peut pas!

Ça serait trop beau.

Avec un sourire carnassier, je leur demande leur nom de famille.

-Weasley, répondent-ils en coeur.

Mon sourire s'agrandit:

-Alors, on se revoit au mariage! Et faites très attention en attendant: _qui sait?_

* * *

Les jumeaux, de retour à la maison, croisent Molly qui sort, un énorme paquet à la main.

-D'après toi, qu'est-ce qu'elle a voulu dire par: on se revoit au mariage?,chuchote Fred, un peu inquiet par le visage hystérique de sa mère.

Molly Weasley s'arrête et déclare d'une voix outrée:

-Oncle Willie s'est remarié! Avec une _Moldue_! Ho, ce n'est pas cela qui me dérange mais…Si votre père commence à lui parler du… du_ téléfon_ ou autre invention du diable, je le tue!

Les jumeaux se regardent, apeurés. Serait-ce…

Mais Molly coupe à court toutes leur craintes en disant:

-Elle a une fille…Erica, qu'elle s'apelle. Elle est très jolie et a votre âge.

Elle leur lance un regard suspicieux:

-Si vous osez lui faire des avances…

Mais Fred a déjà son air d'enterrement. Ses épaules tombent et Monsieur Je-T'avais-Prévenu hausse les sourcils. George éclate de rire tandis que leur mère transplane un peu plus loin:

-Mon vieux! Il y a vraiment fallu que tu tombe sur ta _COUSINE_! Je te concède la victoire! Et haut la main! Et Poudlar va en apprendre une bonne à la rentrée, crois moi!


End file.
